Hiei whats happing to me?
by sailor-z-360
Summary: ummmm well its a hiei yukina fic. one-shot. basicly yukina's body is going through some changes that are normal. sex-ed basicly


Disciamir: I own nothing  
  
Sometime after the tornament Hiei, Boatan, and Yukina moved into Genki's temple. Kuwabara came by nearly every day but today his family was taking a vacation (aginst his will) to France...so far he has called back every other day telling them that he didn't like there cheese. (I have nothing aginst french cheese) Kurama would pop by every once in a while to check up on Hiei and Yukina. But he also was away but he was on a class trip...in Egypt. Yusuke was in the Makai on a low class case tracking down a demented two headed chickmonk zombie that had been caught, and escaped for sucking out childrens soul. (sound farmiliar?)  
  
Anyays Hiei was walking in the hall when he heard a scream.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
It was Yukina. He rushed in her room where he heard the scream with his sword drawn. He looked around the room and only saw Yukina Sitting up in bed holding up her covers a frankic look on her face as she looked down at the bed. Hiei hurried over to her and placed a hand on her sholder. Yukina Grabed his hand pulled him down on the bed, waped her arms around his neck and started crying in his shoulder.  
  
"What is it Yukina? What happened...if some demon attacked you all make sure he pays."  
  
"It wasn't a demon...I...I think...I think I'm dieing!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"Look down I'm I'm bleeding." Hiei looked down and sure enough there was a pool of blood between her legs. He drew the covers back farther so they were of her.  
  
"Where does it hurt?" he asked trying his best to stay calm.(Yukina doesn't know yet)  
  
"That's just it it doesn't hurt...I think I broke a blood vesal that doesn't have a nerve near it."  
  
"Lay down." He told her while gently pushing her down.  
  
He removed her night kimono that she was whereing while blushing slightly but new he could not get cold feet when his sister need him to dress what ever wound this was.  
  
Removing her clothes he felt around her thieghs for a cut. When he found none he felt higher and found blood...but it wasn't a cut that caused it.  
  
"Yukina, your not going to die, you aren't injured at all. Your umm body is starting to change. These changes are perfectly normal. You I believe just started something known as menstration...or your period.  
  
"What are these changes? Hiei could you exsplain it?"  
  
"You might want to wait for someone eles...I am not the person...I could but I think it would be better for Kurama...or someone eles you trust to do it. It is a very...embarrising matter and after I exsplain it it might embarrise you that I'm the one exsplaining it. I don't want to hurt you in that way. It is better to be with someone you trust well"  
  
"Hiei, I trust you."  
  
"Why? I have caused so much pain and death...why me?"  
  
"Beacause I think of you as my brother. You're everything I hoped my brother would be and more. I wouldn't mind if you tell me. I'd rather you then anyone eles."  
  
"Very well then if that is what you wish...so be it." He got up from the bed, on which he was sitting and picked her up. She blushed when she relized she still had nothing on. He grabed a few articals out of her closet and carried her to the bathroom. When they were in the bathroom he turnd on the water and let it fill the tub. He put her in the tub and then said, "The baths to clean of the blood. You have some dried on you...this is also a good place to exsplain a few things about your body...and whats happening to it."  
  
"Hiei how you know all this?"  
  
"I was board one day and read one of Kurama's text books that happened to be on human sexuality."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh"  
  
"Ok first things first. What you are going through is called your period...this is when your body starts getting ready for motherhood. First is ovulation where and egg is reliesed from your ovarys. Then the lining in your womb starts to get thick with blood and tissue. If the egg passs through and is not fertalized by a mans sperm then it leaves the body and so does the blood...hence menstration or your period."  
  
"Ok but whats a mans sperm and how does it get in there?"  
  
"If a man and a women ummm have sex then the man relieses or ejaculates semon, a liquid that carries sperm, and is reliesed into the womens body...that is how."  
  
"How do I stop this period from coming?"  
  
"you can't but its pretty regular all you have to do is keep a calander all have boatan show you that later but to hold the blood you either where a pad or tampon...yet again all have boatan exsplain the tampon but this is a pad. It fits in the lining of your underwhere. Just put it in, put it on and yur ready to go. "  
  
"Oh." She gets out of the tub and walks over to Hiei. "Can I see my underwhere?" he hands them to her. "Hiei do you think you could exsplain more of this somewere eles? I think I need to go to the mall to get afew things. Do you think that you can answer the rest of my questions? We can get something to eat there."  
  
"Sure Yukina. If it will make you happy sure."  
  
"Oh Hiei if you were my brother you would be the best brother in the three worlds."  
  
"Yukina I have something to tell you that isn't about your body but more of...your blood...my blood. Yukina I am your brother."  
  
And I shall stop there. I know I know werid but hey it is origional. Bet you havn't read something like that. Stupid health class...I am going through the human sexuality unit aka sex ed and man I got the erge to wright this. Sorry its so pointless. 


End file.
